D For Delinquent
by deathtothecrows
Summary: Luffy is the leader of a gang along with his brothers, but when things start to change and the whole world turns upside down, only the criminal empire will make it through. So what is Luffy's choice?


Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and Funimation. This AU was created by Seirui on tumblr. I wrote the story based off of these sources. Please support the official releases.

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" A man in a blue Suburban van shook a cliched fist at the motorcyclist as he ran a red light for the third time in a row. The man, or more accurately, the boy who rode the motorcycle sneered under his helmet visor and didn't bother to turn around when he flipped the guy off. He could hear the horns honking at his passing when he ran another red light. The boy liked to think he was racing himself. Every day when he got out of school he would run out to the parking lot and hop onto his favourite vehicle in the world. His red and yellow motorbike the Merry Go. Then he would set the stopwatch on his red digital wristwatch and race away, leaving only dust in his wake. His daily challenge, or one of them anyway.

The boy pulled into the driveway of a small, one-story house, the smell of burning rubber tainting the air with his arrival. He dismounted the bike and fixed the kickstand in place, then pulled the bright red helmet off his head. Tousled black hair fell into place and sparkling dark brown eyes gave him an aura of mischief. Not to mention the scar under his left eye, which seemed to be smiling. Checking his watch, the boy smiled, he was two seconds ahead. Hitching his black backpack over his shoulder, the boy walked up the cracked concrete pathway to the front door, scaring the black cat who was sleeping on the porch swing.

The boy opened the door and entered the house, smiling as another cat came to greet him, rubbing its side against his black jeans and leaving ghostly white hair behind. Hanging his backpack and helmet on the coat rack and slipping his shoed off he walked down the short entry hall that led up into a living room with a small kitchen tucked into a corner on the left. The living room was medium in size and had a sliding glass door on the back wall, leading to a concrete patio and a small yard. There was an old-looking TV on the left wall and a couch in the middle of the room, a short glass and wood coffee table in front. Behind the couch and against the right wall a round wooden table was surrounded by three chairs. There were two people in the living room. One-a young man with dark hair that obviously hadn't been cut in a while and freckles dusting the skin under his eyes and over his nose-was laying sideways on the couch, watching the news with bored eyes. The other-also a young man-sat at the table, paper and a calculator in front of him. He had wavy blond hair that went to the middle of his neck, and bright blue eyes. The left side of his face marred by an old burn scar.

The dark haired man looked up from the TV at the entrance of the motorcyclist. "Hey Luffy."

"Hey!" the boy, Luffy, smiled and sat down across from the blond haired man, reaching over to poke him in the shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "Ace is supposed to cook today."

Luffy groaned, "But he always burns everything!"

Ace grinned and stood up from the couch, walking over to the chair Luffy sat in. Ruffling the boy's already messy hair he said, "That's my job dumbass."

* * *

After doing boring homework and eating burned lasagna, it was time to get ready for work.

Luffy walked down the dimly lit hallway to his room. It was a _very_ messy room. There were clothes strewn on the food stained carpet and garbage tossed carelessly around. A window sat over a bed in the upper right corner, the red and yellow comforter mirroring the mess in the rest of the room. A closet was set in the wall across from the bed.

Walking to the closet Luffy grabbed a pair of gloves from his cluttered desk and slipped them on, flexing his fingers to make sure they were comfortable. They were old gloves that had been through many trials. Their woven black fabric was worn in some places and there were grips on the fingertips and palm.

Each bedroom in the house that Luffy and his brothers lived in had a walk-in closet, and each closet had a secret compartment the boy's had put in themselves. Luffy went to this compartment now, which was on the far end of the closet, and pulled back the drywall door that hid the compartment from outside viewing. Once opened, Luffy reached up into the ceiling of the compartment and pulled on a string hanging there. The light the string was attached to lit up, illuminating the compartment and what it contained.

It was basically a smaller closet. There was an assortment of black and color-streaked hoodies hanging from a rack in the compartment. Colorful converse and black combat boots were paired up on the compartment's wooden floor. A lead pipe was propped up in the far left corner, and hanging on a hook on the left wall there was an old looking straw hat. A red ribbon was tied around the hat and there were three sewn up scars on the top of the hat. A box in the right corner of the compartment held an assortment of masks that were designed to cover the eyes and mouth of the wearer.

Luffy grabbed a black hoodie with blue and white pattern on the interior and neon pink and blue converse and put them both on, then he stuck his hand inside the box of masks and fished around for a bit. Grabbing a random mask and pulling it out he was pleased to see it was one of his favorites. Pink and black with a mouth smiling up at him. He smiled back, then slipped the mask on, tying the strings of the mask with a practiced hand. He then pulled the hood up and over his black hair, grabbing the straw hat from its hook.

The hat was important to the boy. He'd gotten it from a world-renowned criminal, Red Hair Shanks. When it was given to him he had made a promise. The promise to give the hat back once he'd become a great criminal. The promise that the world would know his name. Shortly after this, his grandfather was promoted and they were moved to the big city.

Luffy pulled the string that was attached to the hat over his head so that the hat now hung on his back. Then he grabbed the lead pipe from the corner and replaced the drywall. He found his way back to the driveway where his motorcycle was. Kick starting the motor he remembered that his helmet was still inside. Ah, well.

Didn't matter anyway.


End file.
